


Ковш, над ним Кассиопея, а сбоку - Волосы Вероники

by Artaletta



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rimming, Slice of Life, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaletta/pseuds/Artaletta
Summary: Идзаки родился с золотой ложкой во рту, а вот Токаджи - нет.
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji, Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji/Tatsukawa Tokio
Kudos: 11





	Ковш, над ним Кассиопея, а сбоку - Волосы Вероники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Crows Zero на ЗФБ-2017

— Выбрали, Идзаки-сан? — зачем-то дав Шуну лишних три минуты, мягко спросила Сайюри.

— Выбрал, — Идзаки отодвинул от себя сверкающий глянцем каталог, в котором не перевернул ни страницы, и, не меняя расслабленной позы, кивнул в сторону выхода. — Возьму, пожалуй, этого.

Сайюри смотрела ему в глаза еще несколько долгих секунд, потом перевела взгляд на замершего возле дверей человека. Пауза затягивалась. Идзаки держал улыбку, держал приподнятой бровь и небрежно крутил на пальце брелок от новенького спорткара.

— Но Токаджи-сан не оказывает услуги подобного рода, — наконец, ровно произнесла Сайюри. — В «Белой Лилии» у него иные обязанности, он…

— Охранник, — так же ровно закончил за нее Идзаки. — Ну и что? Какие проблемы?

Токаджи он здесь прежде не видел. Может, просто не судьба была им встретиться раньше, а может, Идзаки в упор его не замечал — в «Белую Лилию» Шуна всегда заносило или в хорошем подпитии, или уже под «кислотой». А сегодня вдруг заметил — в строгом костюме, с рацией на поясе и крутой гарнитурой в ухе, — потом поймал взгляд темных равнодушных глаз, и внутри сразу что-то всколыхнулось. Что-то вязкое, гнилое и пакостное.

На холеном лице Сайюри застыло нечитаемое выражение. Шун, вздохнув, сунул ключ в карман и облокотился на столешницу. Вот почему он должен терять время и озвучивать упрямой стерве элементарные вещи, когда в чилауте его давно дожидается теплая компания, охлажденный саке и наверняка уже пущенный по кругу косячок?

— Уважаемая Аканиши-сан, — проникновенно сказал он, — ты меня разочаровываешь. В этом борделе тебе с потрохами принадлежат все, включая последнего уборщика. И Токаджи-сан наверняка не исключение. Так в чем тогда дело? Или я… задеваю чужие интересы и покушаюсь на чью-то личную собственность? Ты скажи, не молчи.

От дверей не доносилось ни звука. Шуна так и подмывало обернуться, посмотреть, во что обходится Токаджи это молчание, полюбоваться сжатыми кулаками и наверняка потемневшей от ярости каменной физиономией, но он пока сдерживался — еще успеет налюбоваться.

Сайюри снова перевела взгляд за его плечо и, помедлив, кивнула. Дверь открылась и закрылась, вышедший в коридор Токаджи наконец-то подал голос, вызывая по рации какого-то Горо, и Шун ухмыльнулся, невольно расслабляясь. Хотя иного он и не ждал — в конце концов, в «Белой Лилии» к капризам платежеспособных клиентов всегда относились с пониманием. И никогда еще Идзаки так не радовался собственной платежеспособности, как в этот пасмурный пятничный вечер.

— Должна предупредить, Идзаки-сан, что это неудачный выбор, — Сайюри открыла лежавшую рядом папку. — Заказ нестандартный, под вашу ответственность, поэтому я вынуждена настаивать на оформлении договора. Услуги Токаджи-сана вам потребуются как обычно, на два часа?

— На всю ночь, — переплетая пальцы, со злорадным удовольствием поправил Идзаки. — А если мне понравится, то продлим и до двух недель.

Договор, подумать только. И какие, интересно, услуги по этой бумажке будет оказывать ему Токаджи — массажиста или косметолога? Ну-ну, пусть.

— Отпуск? — ее рука едва заметно дрогнула.

— Именно, — Идзаки потянулся и вдруг сладко зевнул. — Который я намерен провести с максимальной пользой для здоровья — бассейн, тренажеры, секс. Да, и бег трусцой в парке, разумеется.

— Понимаю, — Сайюри внесла в убористый текст несколько правок, размашисто расписалась и протянула ручку Шуну. — Бег трусцой — это то, в чем Токаджи-сан особенно хорош. Если договор будет продлен до двух недель, но окажется расторгнутым раньше срока по вашей инициативе, то деньги за неиспользованное время заведение вам не вернет, Идзаки-сан.

— Я в курсе, — Идзаки, отыскав в договоре сумму, присвистнул — она вышла более чем внушительной, и будь он проклят, если не заставит мордастого отработать все до последней йены, — потом поставил свою подпись и поднял взгляд. — И ты же знаешь, да? Удачный это выбор, или нет, но если твой Токаджи…

— Неприкосновенность клиента — наше кредо, — перебила она. — Не волнуйтесь, Идзаки-сан, в этом плане Юджи вас и пальцем не тронет. До тех пор, пока… — повисла крохотная пауза, но не успел Шун напрячься, как Сайюри улыбнулась и мягко закончила: — Пока вы сами его не попросите.

Идзаки с презрением фыркнул и полез в карман за чековой книжкой.

***  
— Шун, — наклоняясь к нему, тихо позвал Макисе, — ты, что, обкурился? Это же Токаджи.

С танцпола долетали приглушенные звуки сальсы. Токаджи стоял за стеклянной стеной, отделяющей приват-зону балкона от общего зала, и даже без пиджака, рации и гарнитуры ухитрялся выглядеть солидно — вальяжная поза, обтянутый брюками крепкий зад, мощная спина… Ежик коротких волос в лучах подсветки отливал ядовитой синевой. Идзаки, вытянув шею, присмотрелся — точно, пялится на девок у шестов, — потом вспомнил про Макисе и с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами:

— Ну, Токаджи. И что?

А действительно, что? Подумаешь, мордастый. Ведь был такой чудесный план: выбрать свеженькую, еще не опробованную куколку из каталога Сайюри, оторваться с ней на всю катушку здесь же, в номере «Белой Лилии», — и никаких тебе проблем и головной боли. А потом он увидел Токаджи, с которым проблем наверняка не оберешься, и все — как переклинило. Понять бы еще, с чего вдруг, спустя столько лет-то. И откуда всплыли эти чертовы две недели. Да и зачем было врать Сайюри насчет отпуска — Идзаки сейчас и за деньги не вспомнит, когда в последний раз появлялся на своем так называемом рабочем месте…

— Он не обкурился, — Манабу, развалившийся на диване напротив, отсалютовал Шуну бокалом. — Наш друг просто ебанулся, Маки, мы его теряем. Смотри, блондиночка, по шву не разойдись.

— Вот это мне точно не грозит, — Идзаки плеснул себе еще саке, заливая порядком загаженный стол, затянулся зажатой в пальцах самокруткой и, выпустив сладковатый дым, пихнул Макисе в бок. — Завидуете? Завидуйте молча.

— Было бы чему завидовать, — отодвигаясь, пробормотал тот; Шун с удовольствием рассмеялся, сунул окурок в переполненную пепельницу и приобнял за плечи сидящего рядом, подозрительно молчаливого Чуту:

— Ты тоже считаешь, что я ебанулся, друг?

Чута посмотрел ему в глаза, потом отвел взгляд и вздохнул, не ответив.

— Твою мать, — Идзаки перестал скалиться и убрал руку. — Но почему?

— Потому что это Токаджи, — как само собой разумеющееся, пояснил Чута. — А он для тебя — самый неудачный выбор из всех.

Миками активно закивали, в очередной раз демонстрируя абсолютную братскую солидарность.

— Не связывался бы ты с ним, — ткнув в сторону Токаджи дымящийся сигаретой, подвел итог Такеши. — Дело, конечно, твое, но это реально плохая идея. Поверь нам.

— Как исчерпывающе, — процедил Идзаки; настроение испортилось, слетело к нулевой отметке, а тут еще снизу заулюлюкали и засвистели — намечался сольный номер местной примы, и Токаджи, явно заинтересовавшись, наклонился вперед и оперся на перила. Идзаки одним глотком допил саке, зажевал попавшейся под руку лимонной долькой и рывком поднялся. — Только знаете, что?.. Я как-нибудь без ваших советов разберусь, что для меня хорошо, а что — плохая идея и самый неудачный выбор. После того, как попробую. Все, счастливо оставаться, а я ушел.

Чута хмуро кивнул. Идзаки передернул плечами — как будто это помогло бы избавится от жалящих спину взглядов, — раздвинул стеклянные двери и, не сдержавшись, с оттяжкой хлопнул Токаджи по отставленной заднице.

— Мы уходим, ценитель прекрасного, — буркнул он. — Не тормози.

Над залом поплыли ритмичные гитарные переливы; толпа под ногами мерно раскачивалась, а прима у шеста, сверкая россыпью стразов на груди и бедрах, так и вовсе выделывала что-то невероятное. Юджи неторопливо выпрямился, смерил Идзаки своим равнодушным взглядом, потом молча подхватил с перил пиджак и первым направился к лестнице. И было в этом молчании, и взгляде, да и во всех жестах Токаджи нечто настолько вальяжное и снисходительное, что Шун на целых полминуты завис, хлопая глазами и тупо разглядывая удаляющуюся спину. И кто тут за кого отвалил небольшое состояние, спрашивается?! А когда он опомнился, Токаджи, конечно, уже и след простыл. Идзаки потряс головой, сбрасывая дурной морок, и самым коротким путем — через служебный вход — рванул на улицу.

***  
К ночи стоянку заволокло туманом. Очертания машин в густой молочной мути были едва различимы, и Идзаки какое-то время озадаченно вертел головой, пока не догадался щелкнуть брелоком и снять свою детку с сигнализации. Справа коротко пикнуло, вспыхнули фары, и снопы рассеянного света вдруг выхватили из темноты стоящую у капота фигуру. Идзаки от неожиданности споткнулся, с трудом устояв на ногах.

Спокойно куривший Токаджи в последний раз затянулся, выбросил окурок и, протянув руку, бесцеремонно щелкнул пальцами:

— Ключ.

— А ты не охуел? — щурясь от бьющего по глазам света, вкрадчиво поинтересовался Идзаки. — Доверить тебе такую тачку? А ты знаешь, сколько она стоит?

Его мам, к счастью, этого пока тоже не знала.

— Туман, видимость херовая, — Токаджи пожал плечами, — дорогая скользкая, а ты в говно. Или пускаешь меня за руль, или говори адрес — я вызову себе такси. А ты делай, что хочешь, Идзаки. Разобьешься — плакать не буду.

Да уж, этот не будет… Признавать правоту мордастого очень не хотелось, но проклятый туман действительно сгущался все сильнее. А мам, если вдруг не повезет нарваться на полицию, конечно, выпишет очередной чек на оплату штрафа, но нотации потом будет читать долго и нудно… Шун погладил до блеска отполированное крыло, пробормотал: «Прости, моя хорошая» и перебросил ключ Токаджи.

Тот, поймав брелок на лету, открыл дверь и стек на водительское сидение таким изящным движением, будто ни на чем другом в жизни не ездил, кроме как на Мазерати. Мотор низко заурчал; Токаджи подстроил под себя зеркала, пристегнулся, как порядочный, и они наконец-то тронулись. Идзаки, забивая маршрут в навигатор, то и дело косился налево — молчание и непробиваемое спокойствие его купленного за бешеные деньги развлечения начинали порядком раздражать.

— Значит, толстый, ты все-таки гей. Я так и думал.

Токаджи, не отрывая от дороги сосредоточенного взгляда, слегка приподнял бровь, но ответить не успел — в кармане куртки вдруг зазвонил телефон. Идзаки посмотрел на экран и не сдержал утомленного вздоха. Быстро же сдали, сволочи.

— У тебя вконец крыша поехала? — без предисловий спросил Такия. — Обычные шлюхи уже не устраивают? Нахер тебе Токаджи?

— Во-первых, захотелось, — огрызнулся Идзаки, гадая про себя, насколько хорошо слышно Генджи в салоне — где-то там, на заднем плане, шли двенадцатичасовые новости, так что понижать голос Такия и не думал. — Во-вторых — могу. Тебе-то что?

— Мне-то? — до Шуна донесся хлопок двери, и льющийся из телевизора гвалт сменился монотонным гулом прибоя. — Мне-то ничего… — Генджи снова умолк, очевидно, затягиваясь, потом выдохнул и хмыкнул: — А вот у тебя будут проблемы. Смотри, Шун, я предупредил.

— А я тебе внял, — отключаясь, процедил Идзаки, но отброшенный на торпеду айфон почти сразу же разразился новой трелью. Высветившийся номер был незнакомым, и пока Шун раздумывал, отвечать на звонок, или нет, вызов неожиданно прервался.

— Я не гей, — вдруг буднично сообщил Токаджи. Идзаки, зависнув на секунду, недобро ухмыльнулся:

— Неужели? И ко мне домой мы едем только для того, чтобы поесть рамена, выпить по чашке чая и потрепаться о старых временах, да?

Токаджи прищурился на экран навигатора, где желтая стрелка как раз уходила с автострады на кольцо, включил сигнал поворота и неопределенно пожал плечами. И понимай его, как хочешь: то ли это означало «да», то ли «мне все равно», то ли что еще. Идзаки, развернувшись к нему, мрачно разглядывал равнодушное, даже чуточку сонное лицо, а то самое, гнилое и пакостное, вроде бы успокоенное саке и травой, вновь забурлило и вспенилось внутри с какой-то пугающей силой.

Токаджи хотелось унизить. И не так, как когда-то давно, в Судзуране — то прежнее и напрочь забытое желание макнуть эту выскочку мордой в грязь было лишь бледной тенью нынешнего. А по-настоящему, чтобы проняло. Ведь не может толстый не понимать, для чего его выдернули со службы и теперь везут на шикарной тачке в дорогие апартаменты? Не понимать, что совсем скоро его поставят раком, и за него заплачено не меньше, чем за трех высококлассных шлюх? Шун даже рот открыл, чтобы все это озвучить, чтобы наконец увидеть, как с Токаджи слетает эта напускная невозмутимость, но тут проклятый телефон зазвонил опять.

— Да! — не сдержавшись, рявкнул Идзаки. — Слушаю!

— Привет, милый, — нежно мурлыкнула трубка. — Как дела, как сам?

Идзаки едва не заскрипел зубами. Оказывается, Такия был далеко не чемпионом по несвоевременным звонкам — пальма первенства в этом деле явно принадлежала его дражайшей и любимой матушке.

— Привет, мам, — кое-как выровняв дыхание, буркнул он. — Все нормально. Как у тебя?

У нее, судя по доносившимся из трубки музыке и смеху, дела обстояли по-прежнему. «Дом Периньон», паюсная икра и итальянский бомонд на очередной рождественской вечеринке. Ничего нового.

— Шун, — мам вздохнула, — я не смогу приехать на Новый год. Мне очень жаль.

Идзаки тоже вздохнул — от невольного облегчения. Первая хорошая новость за целый день.

— Ничего, я понимаю. Отдыхай, развлекайся. И передавай привет Джорджу.

— Обязательно. Кстати, его яхта великолепна, ты напрасно отказался от приглашения, — Идзаки, промычав что-то неопределенно-одобрительное, уже собирался прощаться, но тут она вдруг усмехнулась и добавила: — Да, милый… Что там насчет Мазерати? Я получила выписку из банка — тебе не кажется, что это чересчур?

Губы Токаджи дернулись в слабом подобии улыбки. Идзаки закатил глаза — ну, точно, слышит каждое слово, сука.

— А… давай будем считать это новогодним подарком? — до дома оставалось несколько кварталов, Шун ткнул пальцем в нужный поворот — в этом месте навигатор почему-то всегда лажал — и, не утерпев, мстительно закончил: — Если уж ты сама никак не можешь вырваться. Давай?

— Договорились, шантажист, — она рассмеялась с явным удовольствием. — Но на будущее — имей все же совесть, Шун. Или хотя бы ставь меня в известность заранее.

— Само собой. Пока, мам, — повеселевший Идзаки сбросил вызов и, скомандовав Токаджи: — Заедешь на подземную парковку. Третий уровень, место С-15, — полез в бардачок за пультом от ворот.

***  
— Вау!.. — едва переступив порог, выдохнул Токаджи.

Идзаки, зашедший следом, улыбнулся самодовольной улыбкой. В их апартаментах все было «вау», начиная от дубовых полов и заканчивая какой-то импрессионистской херней на стенах. И при этом — никаких плебейских излишеств, тонкий и изысканный вкус мам начинал биться в корчах от одного лишь упоминания о коврах и вазах в этностиле. Но Токаджи, не замечая ни мореного дуба, ни подлинника Дега, ни ультрасовременной видеосистемы, сразу устремился к окну и залип, не дыша. Впрочем, залипнуть там было от чего — у Идзаки у самого от панорамы ночного города и залива с высоты сорок шестого этажа первое время захватывало дух. Потом привык, конечно.

— Как тебе вид? — Шун, не зажигая свет, подошел и встал рядом, почти касаясь плечом чужого плеча. — Круто, правда?

Весь Минато, переливаясь тысячами огней, лежал перед ними, как на ладони.

— Обалдеть, — не шевелясь, тихо согласился Токаджи; Идзаки покосился на него и едва не присвистнул от удивления — второй раз на его памяти мордастый по-настоящему улыбался. — Я раньше никогда такого не… А, ладно, — вдруг оборвав себя на полуслове, он тряхнул головой, отвернулся от окна и окинул Шуна долгим непонятным взглядом. — Значит, говоришь, рамена ждать не стоит? Приступим сразу к делу, блондинка?

От его улыбки не осталось и следа — вспомнил, наверное, что они сюда не городом любоваться приехали. Сунув руки в карманы, Токаджи смотрел теперь цепко и вроде… недобро? Идзаки сразу подобрался — вот оно. Вот и начинаются те самые ожидаемые проблемы. Наконец-то.

— Рамена — нет, но как гостеприимный хозяин могу угостить выпивкой, — он криво усмехнулся и провел рукой по скрытой панели, включая маленькие лампочки по периметру потолка и подсветку на ступенях лестницы, ведущей на второй уровень. — Ты хочешь чего-нибудь, чтобы расслабиться? Пива, или виски? Бар за твоей спиной.

— Не хочу, — Токаджи мельком взглянул на столик с напитками и поморщился так, будто Шун предлагал ему глотнуть не Блю Лейбл, а помои неизвестного происхождения. — Мы теряем время, Идзаки.

— Время, оплаченное мной, — мгновенно заводясь, огрызнулся Идзаки. — Но твой энтузиазм мне нравится, толстый. Ванная и спальня наверху. Двигай. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Токаджи на секунду застыл. На его лицо словно тень набежала, кулаки непроизвольно сжались — точь-в-точь, как Шун себе и представлял, еще там, в «Белой Лилии», в кабинете у Сайюри. Представлял и предвкушал. Но долгожданного взрыва, на удивление, не произошло, Токаджи молча развернулся и неспешно потопал на второй этаж. Идзаки, глядя ему вслед, даже почувствовал ощутимый укол разочарования от такой быстрой капитуляции — он-то всерьез вознамерился ломать сопротивление, морально давить и кайфовать от этого, настроился на борьбу и адреналин, а тут…

Впрочем, если честно, его интерес и так никуда не делся, да и адреналина было — стоило лишь представить перед собой эту напряженную взмокшую спину, покорный прогиб поясницы и вздернутую вверх доступную задницу — хоть отбавляй…

— Эй, Токаджи, — щедро плеснув себе виски, окликнул он и, дождавшись легкого поворота головы, язвительно добавил: — Ты там подготовься, как следует, о растяжке не забудь. Терпеть не могу заниматься этим сам.

— Не беспокойся, — скучным голосом отозвался Токаджи, — тебе и не придется. Да, Идзаки, — он все же остановился и кивнул на стакан, — ты бы не догонялся. А то опять наутро ничего не вспомнишь.

Идзаки похабно ухмыльнулся, отсалютовал ему и сделал хороший глоток.

***  
Наутро ничего вспоминать и не пришлось — когда Идзаки с трудом продрал глаза, часы показывали второй час пополудни. Организм классически оповещал о неплохо проведенной ночи с обильными возлияниями накануне — все мышцы ломило и выкручивало, голова раскалывалась, а во рту… М-да. Спальню до рези под веками заливало злое зимнее солнце, зато вторая половина кровати оказалась милосердно пустой — Токаджи наверняка свалил еще до рассвета. Решил, сука, что свое отработал. Но потрахались они, кажется, с огоньком и взаимным удовольствием — судя по характерным, уже подсыхающим пятнам на простыне. И их количеству, блядь. Надо же, не гей, а как исправно кончал... Идзаки, борясь с подкатывающей тошнотой, рассматривал заляпанное белье и гадал, совсем он идиот, или все-таки не совсем, но потом заметил на ковре обертки от презервативов и выдохнул. Твою мать, ну хоть об этом он не забыл во вчерашнем пьяном угаре. А вот воскресить в памяти все остальное — да, здесь выходила полная лажа.

Стараясь не делать резких движений, он медленно сел и тут же задел ногой валяющуюся у кровати бутылку, которая с вечера точно была полной, а теперь виски в ней плескалось меньше половины. Толстый пить с ним отказался — еще и морду скривил, как недовольная примадонна, — выходит, Шун постарался в одно лицо. Плюс саке в клубе… Теперь понятно, почему такая беда с памятью. Как там сказал ночью Токаджи — а то опять с утра ничего не вспомнишь? Сглазил, сволочь. Хотя что тут помнить, Шун явно был на высоте — вон, даже подушки изгвазданы спермой. Фу, бля, а использованные гондоны эта сука могла бы за собой и выкинуть. Свалил, значит, да? Без разрешения? И похуй, скатертью дорога. Идзаки, пошатываясь, поднялся и, держась за стены, побрел в ванную — отмокать, чистить зубы и закидываться нурофеном.

…И кофеварку включить, уходя. Неужели ткнуть пальцем в кнопку было настолько сложно?

***  
Наполовину выдавленный тюбик Идзаки заметил, только когда выбрался из ванной, хотя тот лежал на самом виду, на девственно чистом туалетном столике. «Два раза в день» — значилось на прицепленной к тюбику записке, но сам почерк был незнакомым, корявым, еще и чернила поплыли от влажности. Идзаки пожал плечами — наверное, мам забыла, — бросил мазь в шкафчик и, хмурясь, посмотрел на собственное размытое отражение в запотевшем зеркале. В мозгах после горячей воды и пары таблеток обезболивающего начинало потихоньку проясняться.

Токаджи… вчера тоже вышел из душа в одном лишь крохотном полотенце на бедрах. Вытерся небрежно — мокрые волосы торчали иголками, по шее и плечам стекали капли воды, и полотенчико, кстати, недвусмысленно топорщилось спереди, не скрывая очертаний возбужденного члена. Идзаки прищурился, вспоминая — а ничего так был стояк у этого «не гея». Внушительный и настолько аппетитный, что чуть слюна не потекла, и сразу шибануло обраткой, сильно шибануло, до ломоты в яйцах и радужных кругов перед глазами. Шун тогда продышался, подошел, сдернул нахер влажную бесполезную тряпку, потом толстый вроде бы вынул из его руки ополовиненный стакан и…

И опять — провал. Пустота. Снова вместо воспоминаний — громадная черная дыра. Твою же мать, на самом интересном. Хоть бери телефон, разыскивай Токаджи и выясняй подробности у него.

Айфон зазвонил сам, именно в тот момент, когда внезапно подвисший Идзаки с изумлением осознал — а ведь в Юджи-то ничего толстого не осталось. Ну, кроме морды. В памяти снова всколыхнулось: плотно сбитый торс, шесть классических кубиков пресса, прокачанные квадрицепсы, — теперь и язык не повернется называть Токаджи оскорбительной школьной кличкой. Телефон заливался, не умолкая, Идзаки опомнился, выудил трубку из-под кровати и вздохнул: Генджи. Как всегда вовремя.

— Шун, — лучший друг смачно зевнул, — сейчас звонила Идзаки-сан и очень интересовалась, не расхерачил ли ты вчера спьяну новую тачку? Откуда у тебя, кстати, новая тачка? Неужели пошел работать и заработал?

— Начинается, — Идзаки, прижимая айфон к уху, достал из комода чистые боксеры и пару носков. — Давай, поучи меня, как надо жить и зарабатывать, лидер клана Рюсейкай. Снова матушка мозги промыла? И почему это она звонит тебе, а не мне?

— Ну, — Генджи усмехнулся, — наверное, потому, что я вру ей хотя бы через раз, и мне больше доверия в принципе? Так что там с Мазерати? Цела?

— Ни царапины, — хмыкнул в ответ Идзаки. — За рулем был Токаджи, и мы за всю дорогу не нарушили ни одного долбанного правила.

На том конце провода повисло молчание.

— Токаджи, — наконец, задумчиво повторил Генджи. — А он как?..

— Понятия не имею, он свалил, пока я спал. Кофеварку не включил, даже, сука, гондоны не выкинул, — Идзаки с размаху сел на кровать и едва не взвыл от прошившей поясницу тянущей боли. — Черт! Зато я, кажется, спину потянул, ублажая этого козла!

На этот раз пауза была дольше.

— Ладно, — до Шуна донесся еще один заразительный зевок, — лечи свою больную спину, а я — спать, вторые сутки на ногах. Да, я тебе в Ватсап видео кинул, посмотри, как будет время.

Генджи отключился, а Идзаки так и остался сидеть, держа трубку в руке и невидяще глядя перед собой. Видео! Точно, камера же!.. Только… поставил он вчера ноут на запись, или нет? Домашним порно со всякими левыми телками забит весь жесткий диск, а стоило в эту кровать — случайно, пролетом, один-единственный раз! — попасть Токаджи... Что, и на память ничего не останется? Твою мать, неужели он мог так лохануться?!

Оказалось, что не мог. Идзаки, уже не думая о ноющей пояснице, склонился над приютившимся на подоконнике Маком и быстро защелкал «мышкой». Ха, а мастерство-то не пропьешь! Хоть пиши в эпиграф на Фейсбуке — надевать резинки и снимать компромат на Токаджи способен в любом состоянии… От нетерпеливого предвкушения даже расхотелось кофе, Идзаки подхватил пепельницу с сигаретами, забрался в разворошенную постель и, устроив компьютер на животе, с каким-то злобным удовольствием запустил видео. Ну-ка, поглядим. И он даже будет настолько добр, что потом отошлет ролик толстому. Пусть тоже на себя полюбуется.

Хотя… Токаджи, конечно, был хорош, с этим не поспоришь. Идзаки, снова рассматривая прикрытый полотенцем чужой стояк, поправил собственный твердеющий ствол, сладко вздохнул и устроился удобнее. Подрочить, что ли, раз появилось настроение? Ведь шоу обещает быть занятным — вот он подходит к застывшему Токаджи, вот рывком избавляет его от последней целомудренной преграды…

— Нравится? — кривя губы, недобро спрашивает тот, но Шуну уже не до этих нюансов — он, не поднимая глаз, молча кивает, без единого протеста отдает стакан с виски, но даже не успевает протянуть руку к самому вкусному, как вдруг оказывается распростертым на кровати. Токаджи склоняется над ним.

— Не торопись, — без улыбки советует он, с легкостью удерживая пытающегося вывернуться, матерящегося Идзаки. — Мы же здесь для того, чтобы сделать тебе хорошо, верно, блонди? Вот лежи и не дергайся. Свое удовольствие ты получишь, гарантирую.

А дальше — дальше начался какой-то феерический беспредел. Идзаки, забыв и о пальцах на члене, и о тлеющей в другой руке сигарете, во все глаза смотрел на экран и никак не мог вернуть на место отвисшую челюсть — ведь Токаджи, их предсказуемый и скучный Токаджи вытворял там такое, что не во всякой порнухе увидишь. И вытворял не с какой-нибудь неприступной девчонкой, о которой мечтал полжизни и вот наконец-то дорвался, а с ним, с Шуном. Ублажал и губами, и языком, вертел, как вздумается, лез пальцами, гладил, сжимал и кусал, и вскоре льющиеся из динамика собственные стоны сменились пошлыми мяукающими воплями — Идзаки даже липким потом покрылся, не веря ушам — это он? Это он так позорно орет под Токаджи, и десяти минут не прошло? Это у него такие мутные от удовольствия глаза и чумной стеклянный взгляд? И это он позволяет делать с собой абсолютно все? Хотя… от римминга Шун вряд ли отказался бы и на трезвую голову, а уж после бухла и травы...

Пальцы на миг обожгло — нетронутая сигарета дотлела до фильтра, и Идзаки, не сводя с экрана глаз, дрожащей рукой сунул окурок в пепельницу. Вот Токаджи в который раз жестко оттягивает его яйца, не давая, сука, кончить. Вот раздвигает потные скользкие ягодицы в стороны, раскрывая еще шире, снова ввинчивает язык, и Шун даже сейчас каким-то фантомным чувством ощущает этот язык глубоко внутри, а что чувствует его экранный двойник — даже не хочется представлять, и так всего трясет, и бесстыдным вскрикам из компа вторит хриплое шумное дыхание. А Токаджи как будто мало, он под протестующий стон отстраняется, странным, успокаивающим жестом гладит Идзаки по плечам, наклоняется и внезапно кусает — зубы смыкаются близко, очень близко от мокрой припухшей дырки. Шун орет благим матом, вскидывается, но Токаджи успевает поймать, прижимает его спиной к груди, не жалея, выкручивает сосок. Сипло выдыхает на ухо — чужим, незнакомым голосом:

— Готов кончить, блонди? Вот теперь вижу, что готов, — и вдруг, грубо поцеловав, с силой толкает обратно на постель. — Кончай. Кончай, я сказал!

И это зрелище — как он сам, извиваясь на сбитой простыне, яростно себе надрачивает, как распаленный Токаджи, нависнув над ним, жадно вглядывается ему в лицо, — оказалось последней каплей. Идзаки спихнул с живота ноут, стиснул каменный член — и тут же накрыло оргазмом, накрыло так, как никогда раньше, выворачивая сухими спазмами чуть ли не наизнанку. Собственный стон на периферии сознания прозвучал жалобно, будто издалека. А когда чернота перед глазами немного рассеялась, и Идзаки, перестав хватать ртом воздух, слабой рукой снова подтащил к себе Мак, Токаджи на экране… как раз раскатывал по члену презерватив. А рядом на постели валялся тюбик — тот самый тюбик, который Шун четверть часа назад обнаружил в ванной.

Идзаки медленно сел, на автомате щелкнув на паузу. В мозгах еще не прояснилось, но застывшая, слегка размытая картинка — он сам в отключке, в потеках спермы, и Токаджи, сидящий у него между ног с затянутым в латекс членом — была настолько недвусмысленной, что Идзаки затошнило от ужаса. Нет. Ведь этого быть не может — чтобы Токаджи… посмел… Не может быть. Он не мог… Не мог! Палец на «мышке» дрогнул, запись съехала на несколько секунд вперед и снова встала: рука Юджи в светлых волосах, вздувшиеся от напряжения мышцы его спины, выгнутое под ним тело и перекошенный от крика рот Шуна… Желудок вдруг сжался, прыгнул к горлу; Идзаки замычал, едва успел свеситься с кровати, и его мучительно вывернуло.

Видео он все-таки досмотрел — наверное, сегодня был день мазохиста, просто Идзаки об этом не знал. Не знал, но смотрел — на собственные слезы, на сжатые челюсти застывшего Токаджи, на хмурую складку между его бровей; слушал — как тот с тревогой цедит сквозь зубы — тише, тише, ну что ты ревешь, как девка, тебе ведь не больно, Идзаки, тебе не должно быть больно, ну, блядь, потерпи, сейчас, сейчас все будет… Потом и правда все было: и слезы высохли, и Токаджи превзошел сам себя, и кончил Шун с его членом в заднице, как миленький, и еще кончил, а в последний раз — уже от утешительного минета. Угомонился Токаджи под утро. Сходил в ванную, принес мокрое полотенце, стер с заезженного, похрапывающего Шуна все следы, смазал зад волшебной мазью, нацарапал на клочке бумаги знакомую записку… И почему-то не свалил — еще какое-то время неподвижно сидел на краю кровати, сгорбившись и свесив голову. Отмер лишь тогда, когда за его спиной со стоном заворочался Идзаки; оглянулся, пробормотал со смесью тоски и раздражения: — Да что же, сучка, от тебя никак не уйти? — и вдруг прижался губами, неловко, почти целомудренно, к уголку приоткрытого рта. Идзаки, не просыпаясь, неразборчиво послал его нахер. Токаджи хмыкнул, пару минут поторчал у окна, очевидно, любуясь рассветом, и наконец-то ушел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Идзаки, глядя в никуда, опустил крышку компа. В голове вертелось одно — найти Токаджи и убить. И сделать это быстро, пока пикантные подробности их… рандеву не расползлись по всем друзьям-приятелям. Пока не начались звонки с осторожными, но полными скрытого подтекста расспросами — как дела, все ли нормально, кстати, что там насчет Токаджи, понравилось? Понравилось. Так понравилось, что то давнее воспоминание — сумерки, дождь, жидкая грязь пустыря, удар наотмашь, в который вложены последние силы, и падающий навзничь Токаджи с разбитой в кровь мордой — теперь прочно займет призовое место в топе лучших из лучших. А от других, ненужных, лишних, тех, которых и не было бы, если б не проклятый ролик, Шун избавится, это вопрос времени и желания. Внутри все заледенело, как леденеет после качественной анестезии, а скопившаяся во рту горечь не имела ничего общего с послевкусием от вчерашней пьянки. Вот совершенно ничего. Зато мигрень прошла без следа, голова была кристально ясной, и Идзаки, натягивая джинсы, с холодной отстраненностью перебирал и отсеивал все возможные варианты. Номер у Токаджи он не взял — вчера ему казалось, что нехер затеваться ради единственной ночи; об адресе и говорить нечего. А теперь что — искать его вслепую в соцсетях, теряя время? Смысла нет. Звонить Чуте или тем же Миками? Еще хуже. Забить на остатки гордости и набрать Такию? Ага, сейчас. Придется ехать в «Белую Лилию», но охрана наверняка работает посменно, не факт, что Токаджи появится там сегодня. Значит, остается Сайюри. Милая, услужливая и проверенная Аканиши-сан, умеющая держать рот на замке. Она-то должна знать, где обретается ее… сотрудник. Половина четвертого, «Белая Лилия» наверняка еще закрыта, но черта с два его это остановит. Только сначала — сигарета и кофе. Идзаки прибрался в спальне, в последнюю секунду вспомнив о просьбе мам не шокировать прислугу бардаком, спустился вниз, распахнул дверь кухни…

И первым, что бросилось в глаза, были мигающая оранжевая лампочка на платформе кофеварки и полная колба давно остывшего кофе.

Кофеварку Токаджи все же включил.

***  
— Идзаки-сан? — Сайюри шла ему навстречу через пустой полутемный зал. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь? Клуб еще закрыт, но…

— Мне нужен номер Токаджи. И адрес, — Идзаки остановился возле барной стойки и разблокировал свой айфон. — Пожалуйста, Аканиши-сан.

Холодная подсветка экрана сделала ее лицо — усталое, без привычного яркого макияжа — лет на десять старше. Сайюри вздохнула, покачала головой:

— Мы не даем телефоны работников без их согласия. Мне жаль, но это правило «Белой Лилии».

— Значит, сегодня ты его нарушишь.

Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Что случилось, Идзаки-сан? — наконец спросила она. — Токаджи-сан не выполнил свою часть договора?

Идзаки цинично усмехнулся. Нет, тут к Токаджи придраться не получалось — в том проклятом договоре, на удивление, никаких массажных услуг не значилось, а черным по белому было прописано, что работник клуба Токаджи Юджи в течение такого-то времени обязан удовлетворять сексуальные запросы клиента Идзаки Шуна. Так что формально свою работу толстый сделал — удовлетворил и еще как. Правда, без учета нюансов. Без учета распечатанной задницы и заботливо оставленного анестетика.

— Выполнил, Аканиши-сан, выполнил.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— В деталях и тонкостях.

— О, — она, чуть покраснев, первой отвела глаза. — Впрочем, насчет неудачного выбора я вас предупреждала... Желаете предъявить заведению официальную претензию, Идзаки-сан?

— Ты еще спроси, не желаю ли я подать в полицию заявление об изнасиловании, — чувствуя, как лицо обдает жаром, процедил Идзаки. — Не желаю, Сайюри, я сам с ним разберусь. Сам, понятно тебе? Ладно, не хочешь давать его номер — не давай. Тогда я просто подожду, в конце концов эта сука здесь рано или поздно появится! А если сегодня не его смена, ты лично позвонишь ему и очень настойчиво попросишь выйти сверх графика. И позови сюда бармена — или я должен и выпивку сам себе наливать?

Сайюри холодно улыбнулась и нажала на кнопку привинченного к стойке старомодного звоночка. Идзаки поморщился — веселое треньканье в тишине огромного зала прозвучало чересчур громко.

— Боюсь, на мой вызов Токаджи-сан не ответит, а ваше ожидание несколько затянется. Вчера он попросил у меня неделю отпуска, и я сочла возможным пойти ему навстречу. Учитывая обстоятельства, — добавила она после секундной паузы.

— Неделя?! Прекрасно, — держать себя в руках становилось все сложнее, но Идзаки пока справлялся. — И ты, конечно, понятия не имеешь, где твой Токаджи предпочитает отдыхать? — Сайюри в ответ молча пожала плечами, и он, выругавшись, придвинул к себе пепельницу и бросил на стойку мятую пачку сигарет. — А его адрес?.. Тоже не скажешь?

— Почему же, скажу, — Идзаки от неожиданности опустил руку с горящей зажигалкой, так и не успев прикурить; Сайюри поднесла к его сигарете свою, подождала, пока он затянется и спокойно продолжила: — Он живет здесь.

— Что значит — здесь? — подавившись дымом, неверяще переспросил Идзаки. — В «Белой Лилии»? Токаджи живет в борделе?

— Именно, — она тоже закурила и, выпустив дым, прищурилась. — На третьем этаже есть несколько пустых комнат, Токаджи-сан занимает одну из них. С того момента, как начал здесь работать. То есть… уже почти три года. У вас есть еще вопросы, Идзаки-сан? Нет? Тогда приходите через неделю. Или раньше — если захотите отдохнуть. В «Белой Лилии» вам всегда рады. О, а вот и бармен. Что вам налить — виски, саке? Или пиво?

— Ничего, — буркнул Идзаки, которого последняя новость просто выбила из колеи, — я передумал. Лучше… — внезапная мысль была, конечно, идиотской, но настолько прочно засела в мозгах, что выкинуть ее оттуда Шун так и не смог. — Лучше покажи его комнату. Пожалуйста, Аканиши-сан, — глядя, как Сайюри закатывает глаза, с нажимом добавил он. — И не надо мне рассказывать, что у тебя нет запасного ключа.

Сайюри, помедлив, нехотя кивнула и жестом отпустила бармена, уже начавшего перетирать бокалы. Они с Идзаки в молчании докурили, потом она затушила окурок и, поманив Шуна за собой, открыла перед ним неприметную дверь сбоку от стойки.

Токаджи жил… аскетично — другого слова при виде убогой обстановки на ум не приходило. В маленькой комнатке едва помещались односпальная кровать, письменный стол со старым Асусом и офисное кресло. Встроенный шкаф, скошенное мансардное окно без жалюзи, голый пол, над застеленной куцым покрывалом кроватью — светильник, над столом — полки, заставленные папками и какими-то справочниками, сбоку еще одна дверь, очевидно, ведущая в санузел. Ни фотографий на белых стенах, ни личных вещей, ни хотя бы брошенных у кровати носков — не знай Идзаки, что здесь почти три года обитает живой человек, в жизни бы не поверил. Стерильно, уныло… никак. Идзаки сунул руки в карманы и обернулся к стоявшей рядом Сайюри. В груди свербело какое-то отвратительное предчувствие.

— И сколько ты берешь с него за… это? — глухо спросил он.

— Нисколько, — она отступила в узкий коридор и, закрыв дверь, повернула в замке ключ. — Я не высчитываю стоимость аренды из заработка Токаджи-сана.

— Как щедро с твоей стороны, — он выдавил кривую ухмылку. — Благотворительность, Аканиши-сан? Или все-таки личный интерес?

— Первое, Идзаки-сан, — Сайюри явно не собиралась вдаваться в подробности. — Вы увидели, что хотели? Тогда позвольте проводить вас — клуб открывается через двадцать минут, и мне надо подготовиться.

Разумеется, сказать прямо — пошел вон, достал уже, — постоянному клиенту было никак нельзя. Идзаки холодно поблагодарил за помощь, все-таки выпил в баре стакан сока и, вернувшись в машину, в задумчивости откинулся на спинку сидения. То мерзкое чувство, что возникло в комнате Токаджи, так до конца и не прошло — слегка притупилось, и только. Вкупе с по-прежнему острой жаждой крови и никуда не девшимся желанием размазать толстого по асфальту коктейль получался отвратительным.

Каково это — три года жить в борделе? Зачем? Понятно, что бесплатно, что удобно, спустился на два этажа — и уже на работе. Но… брр. Вряд ли Токаджи не может позволить себе снять квартиру поблизости — район здесь, мягко говоря, не шикарный, аренда не заоблачная, а заработок в «Белой Лилии» наверняка не самый низкий, хотя бы потому, что налоги с него явно не платятся. На что же толстый копит — на туристический полет в космос? На апартаменты в Гинзе с видом на театр Кабуки? На Ламборджини последней модели? Идиот. И опять-таки — почему за целых три года Шун этого идиота ни разу тут не встретил, и где его вылавливать теперь? Терпеть неделю он не собирался, перегореть — не перегорит, но столько ждать вообще не вариант. Идзаки завел мотор, вытащил телефон и хмуро посмотрел на темный экран. Придется дергать Генджи. Не хочется, конечно, выслушивать очередное «Что-то случилось? А ведь тебя предупреждали!», но, кажется, другого выхода нет.

Телефон в руке вдруг ожил. На экране появилась фотография радостной мам, и Идзаки со стоном стукнулся затылком о подголовник. Нет, не его сегодня день — в этот раз она звонила по Скайпу.

— Привет, мам, — пронесет, нет?..

— Привет, Шун. Включай видео.

Не пронесло. Идзаки подавил тяжкий вздох — услышит ведь — и подчинился.

— Ого… — мам внимательно его оглядела. — Голова не забинтована, уши на месте, лицо слегка кислое, но вроде целое. Неужели Ген сказал правду, и ты вчера действительно никуда не влип? Поразительно. Как вообще дела, Шун? Ты уже обедал?

О еде Идзаки сейчас даже думать не мог, но желудок, в котором со вчерашнего дня так ничего и не побывало, как нарочно, громко заурчал. Мам рассмеялась. Идзаки против воли улыбнулся:

— Не успел. То одно, то другое…

— А я как раз завтракаю. Мы остановились в Портофино, и Джордж снял чудесную виллу, смотри, какая красота, — она переключила камеру, и Идзаки целых полминуты был вынужден любоваться залитой солнцем столовой, выдержанной в типичном средиземноморском стиле. — Ну, как тебе? Море видишь?

— Вижу, — буркнул он. — Обалдеть. Мам, мне…

— И мне нравится. Мебель подобрана в тон морской волны, очень в тему патина на бронзе, а штукатурка здесь с эффектом старых стен. Мило, да? Вернусь, найму дизайнера, и весной сделаем ремонт.

— Где, дома?! — Шун, мгновенно забыв о Токаджи, подскочил на месте. — Никаких старых стен, мам! Только через мой труп!

— Нет, на даче в Хаконэ, там ты все равно практически не бываешь, — она снова появилась на экране, поднесла к губам кофейную чашку и, сделав глоток, вдруг со вздохом покачала головой: — Ладно, Шун, виды штукатурки мы обсудим потом. А сейчас давай, признавайся. Что у тебя стряслось?

Идзаки замер. На долю секунды ему показалось, что он опять разговаривает с Сайюри.

— Почему ты решила, что у меня что-то стряслось? Все в порядке, мам, правда.

— В порядке? — она прищурилась. — Уверен? Субботний вечер, а ты сидишь в новенькой Мазерати, молодой и красивый, в гордом одиночестве. И в глазах — стылая тоска. Интересно, отчего?

— От голода, — процедил Идзаки, отводя взгляд и в который раз поражаясь — вот как? Как ей это удается — находясь за тысячи миль, моментально его считывать?

— От голода. Угу. Идзаки Шун, или ты рассказываешь мне, в чем дело, или я сегодня же заказываю обратный билет, испортив Рождество и тебе, и Джорджу. Выбирай.

— Эй, это шантаж!

— Именно. Я мать, имею право.

— Ладно, ладно! — в том, что она так и поступит, Идзаки не сомневался, ведь прецеденты уже случались. — Я тут… — он шумно выдохнул, взъерошил волосы и вдруг понял, что выкручиваться нет ни сил, ни желания. Проще сказать правду — во-первых, мам поймет, во-вторых, успокоится и быстрее отстанет. — Я вчера встретил кое-кого.

— Так, — ее глаза сразу перестали метать молнии, она отставила кофе и деловито уточнила: — Надеюсь, вы предохранялись?

Предохранялись, ага. Идзаки вспомнил, как собирал с пола разбросанные презервативы, и скривился:

— Могла бы и не спрашивать — конечно, да!

— Тогда в чем проблема? О, — она расплылась в широкой улыбке и, дурачась, захлопала ресницами, — неужели мой мальчик наконец-то влюбился? Какое счастье!

Он душераздирающе вздохнул:

— Мам, в наше время кто-то влюбляется после первого секса?

— Гм, об этом я не подумала. Ну?..

— Да ничего! Просто не знаю, где теперь его искать! Телефон не взял, адреса нет.

— Тоже мне, трагедия — телефон не взял. Поищи в соцсетях. А лучше позвони Генджи, он тебе за пару часов отыщет кого угодно, — она откинулась на спинку стула, откусила от намазанной джемом лепешки и вдруг перестала жевать. — Постой-ка. Мне послышалось, или ты сказал «его»?

Идзаки, только сейчас сообразив, как грандиозно лоханулся, едва не взвыл. Ну что за день, а?! Все одно к одному! Решил в кои-то веки сказать правду! Чертов Токаджи, сплошные беды от него!

Мам, кашлянув, побарабанила пальцами по столу. Помолчала. Шун, стиснув зубы, ждал вердикт.

— Значит, расширяешь горизонты… Понятно. Собственно, план все тот же — прекращай киснуть, звони Такии, и ищите твою пропажу. Потом познакомишь, — Идзаки было вскинулся, но она лишь устало отмахнулась. — Шун, мне эту новость действительно надо переварить. Я не против, нет, просто дай мне время. А может, мне все-таки стоит вернуться? Тебе мое физическое присутствие, как, сильно необходимо? Или обойдешься поддержкой по Скайпу?

— Обойдусь, — он выдавил кривую улыбку. — Сиди в Италии, без тебя вся светская жизнь Портофино завянет на корню. Да и Джордж расстроится.

— Джордж расстроится, — она согласно вздохнула и тоже улыбнулась. — Я тебя люблю, милый. Пока, созвонимся. И набери Генджи!..

Связь прервалась. Идзаки в сердцах ударил по рулю и вдруг с горечью рассмеялся. Да, чего он точно сегодня не планировал, так это спонтанного каминг аута перед мам. Называется, поговорили — начали с патины и старых стен, а закончили его окрасившейся в радужные тона ориентацией. Теперь мам не уймется, пока не увидит несуществующего «бойфренда» — и за это Токаджи тоже придется ответить. Но после разговора с ней будто что-то щелкнуло в мозгах, и все заевшие шестеренки завертелись в нужном направлении. Интересная все-таки штука — ассоциативное мышление… Нет, Генджи он пока звонить не станет. Идзаки открыл телефонную книгу, полистал контакты и, найдя нужный, хмыкнул. Он позвонит, а если понадобится — и съездит к кое-кому другому. К тому, кто наверняка знает, в какую дыру мог забиться Токаджи, и кто плевал на все слухи и сплетни с вершины священной Фудзи. К Серидзаве.

***  
Дозвониться до Серидзавы не удалось — трубку тот не брал. Значит, придется все же ехать в гости. Правда, жил Тамао не за углом, поездка займет часа два — и это если повезет не встрять в пробку на выезде из Токио. Идзаки пристегнулся и медленно вырулил со стоянки. Сука, бегай теперь за ним по всей стране… И лишь бы потом не выяснилось, что Токаджи отчалил к любимой тетушке в какую-нибудь Корею, потому что Шун ни секунды не сомневался, что рванет за мордастой сволочью и туда.

Точного адреса Серидзавы Идзаки не знал, но дорогу помнил хорошо: на юг по двадцать первому шоссе до Канакуры, там миновать мэрию и полицейский участок, на первом повороте уйти с трассы налево, а дальше прямо, пока петляющая между одноэтажных домов улочка не упрется в канал. В общем, не ближний свет. Когда Тамао несколько лет назад перебирался в эту жопу мира, Идзаки был единственным обладателем колес из всей компании, так что вопрос, кому перевозить весь скарб Серидзавы, самого Серидзаву, а заодно и неразлучного с Серидзавой Токио, даже не стоял. Они, кстати, до сих пор жили вместе; Тацукава заочно доучивался в какой-то юридической школе, а Тамао впахивал за обоих — и торговал креветками на местном рынке, и сам же этих креветок ловил, выходя в море на старом, видавшем виды траулере.

До знакомого дома Идзаки добрался только в девятом часу. Округа уже будто вымерла — кругом царили тишина и темнота, но у Серидзавы на веранде горела одинокая лампочка, а из кухни через приоткрытую дверь слышалось бормотание телевизора. Окно же спальни было темным. Шун поднялся на крыльцо, для проформы стукнул в скрипнувшую фанерную створку и, не дождавшись ответа, вошел.

В кухне никого не оказалось. На столе стояла тарелка жареных, еще горячих кальмаров, в чашке остывал чай, а в телевизоре банда курильщиков на скутерах гоняла Кевина Костнера по бескрайним водным просторам. Идзаки задумчиво огляделся.

— Тамао! Тацукава! Вы дома? Эй, есть кто живой?

Живые, если они здесь и были, себя никак не проявили и на зов не откликнулись. Но из соседней — единственной, кроме мансарды — комнаты внезапно донеслось какое-то невнятное шуршание. Идзаки напрягся. Район тут, конечно, считался спокойным, жили в основном законопослушные работяги, такие, как Серидзава, но мало ли. Черт, как бы его детка не осталась без колес и бамперов… Неужели действительно кто-то влез, пока хозяева шляются неизвестно где, бросив дом нараспашку? Подозрительный звук повторился. Идзаки ругнулся сквозь зубы, схватил стоявшую у стены бейсбольную биту — привет тебе, Судзуран, — и решительно толкнул неплотно закрытую дверь.

— Ну, если вы там просто трахаетесь… — пробормотал он.

Вора в спальне не оказалось, но и трахаться там тоже не трахались. На широкой кровати спали двое. Спали сладко и крепко, переплетясь руками и ногами, и вздыхали во сне. С веранды сквозь приспущенные жалюзи просачивался тусклый свет, Идзаки, моргнув, всмотрелся в чередование рыжих и темных полос и застыл с открытым ртом. Одним из этих двоих без сомнений был Токио, вот только прижимал его к себе — в привычном, собственническом объятии — вовсе не Серидзава. Выбритый висок, шрам на скуле, знакомая, еще свежая татуха на левом плече… Твою же мать. Но куда сильнее шокировало другое. Тацукава спал посредине, Генджи устроился справа от него, а левая, пустая половина постели выглядела так, будто с нее… совсем недавно поднялся кто-то третий. Поднялся, чтобы по своей всегдашней привычке пожрать на ночь кальмаров, выкурить на воздухе сигаретку или…

— Идзаки?

Идзаки заторможено обернулся. На пороге стоял Серидзава, держа в руке пакет, в котором что-то позвякивало.

… или по-быстрому смотаться в круглосуточный магазинчик за пивом, потому что один нагрянувший якудза выпил все подчистую.

— Что ты здесь забыл?

Идзаки молчал и смотрел на него так, будто видел впервые. Серидзава дернул губой, прошел мимо и, выгрузив на стол бутылки — действительно пиво, — кивнул в сторону выхода.

— Пойдем-ка, покурим.

Они вышли на веранду. Серидзава протянул ему пачку, прикурил сам и, выдохнув дым, прищурился:

— Да, Шун, представь себе, что бывает и так. Не за деньги, не по принуждению, втроем… по любви. Удивительно, правда?

— Охуеть как удивительно, — давясь горьким дымом, процедил Идзаки, к которому наконец-то вернулся дар речи. — И давно вы… втроем?

— Давно. С Судзурана. Ты что, даже не догадывался?

— Даже не догадывался. А Ген никогда… ни словом. Твою же мать!

— Не ори, разбудишь, — Серидзава облокотился о перила и насмешливо посмотрел на него. — Ну что тебе сказать… Идзаки, иногда полезно интересоваться чем-то помимо собственной персоны. А ты, оказывается, вообще не в курсе, что происходит в жизни лучшего друга. Нехорошо.

Нехорошо. Привычная картина мира окончательно рухнула и развалилась на глазах, а собрать из обломков новую пока нихрена не удавалось. Идзаки молча вглядывался в темную гладь канала и снова думал о том, что с сегодняшним днем что-то сильно не так. Вспышки на солнце или звезды с планетами криво выстроились — ну не бывает такого, чтобы одна херня за другой… А Серидзава, как всегда, прав. С Генджи нехорошо получилось, а он, Идзаки, эгоист и слепой идиот. Неприятное открытие.

— А что он уже год вкалывает как проклятый, пытаясь легализовать хотя бы часть бизнеса, надеюсь, знаешь? Что устает, как собака, жрать забывает, что опять в контрах с Хидео? Что месяц назад ему вырезали аппендикс?

Идзаки отрывисто кивнул. Серидзава хмыкнул и похлопал его по плечу:

— Ну, тогда не все потеряно. Буду верить в тебя, Идзаки... Кстати, ты чего приехал на ночь глядя? Я-то думал, ты ищешь Генджи.

— Он ищет Токаджи.

Идзаки в лицо будто ледяной водой плеснули. Серидзава, затягиваясь, с удивлением поднял бровь, а стоявший в дверях Токио подтянул сползающие шорты, поежился и, буркнув:

— Хватит мерзнуть, идите в дом, я уже пиво открыл, — первым вернулся в тепло.

***  
— Откуда ты знаешь, Тацукава? — едва переступив порог, жестко спросил Идзаки. — Про Токаджи? Откуда? Этот растрепал? — он кивнул на дверь спальни, откуда доносилось сочное похрапывание. — У вас друг от друга нет ни секретов, ни тайн, да?

— А мне никто не растрепал, — с укором сказал Серидзава и, подтолкнув Шуна к столу, сам уселся на шаткий стул и придвинул к себе тарелку с кальмарами. — Даже обидно. Но вообще-то — да. Ты садись, садись, не стой. Кальмара будешь? Нет? Ну, как хочешь. Так зачем он ищет Юджи, Токио?

Идзаки, упав на маленький диванчик, заскрипел зубами. Токио набросил на голые плечи рубашку и сел рядом:

— Шун увидел его вчера в «Белой Лилии» и ничего умнее не придумал, чем снять, как простую шлюху. Развлечься захотел. А Токаджи, конечно, пошел, не стал упускать такой прекрасной возможности. В общем, сам понимаешь, кто из них в итоге развлекся.

Серидзава перестал скалиться и опустил палочки, так и не донеся кальмара до рта.

— Идзаки… ты ебанулся? — неверяще спросил он. — Нахера ты к нему полез?!

— Давайте-ка уточним, — Идзаки сузил глаза. — Во-первых, я снял его как мегадорогую шлюху, отвалив Сайюри кучу бабла, а во-вторых, с каких это пор Токаджи у нас неприкосновенен? Где-то есть закон, запрещающий к нему лезть, а я снова не в курсе? И что значит — не стал упускать такой возможности? Ты на что намекаешь, Тацукава?

— Токаджи неприкосновенен для тебя, — Серидзава, не дав Токио вставить и слова, швырнул палочки на стол. — Из-за тебя, придурка, в его жизни и так все наперекосяк, а ты еще и поиметь его надумал? Ну что, получилось? Идзаки, ты сам его спровоцировал, а теперь ищешь крайних? Он первым к тебе и за милю бы не подошел, но ты снова умудрился дать ему повод! А теперь носишься с порванной задницей и жаждешь справедливости? Шун, скажи, ты реально дебил? Неужели до тебя не доходит, что ты — ты, который похерил ему все перспективы, — вчера еще легко отделался?

Идзаки, не веря ушам, подавился глотком воздуха. Что?.. Что за дикий бред он сейчас услышал? Серидзава рехнулся? Или пыхнул как следует, пока ходил за пивом?

— Я похерил все перспективы Токаджи? — медленно переспросил он. — Из-за меня у него все наперекосяк? Тамао, ты вообще о чем?

— А для тебя это новость, Идзаки?

— Прикинь, да. Для меня это новость. Интересно, когда же я успел? Когда он меня в Судзуране подвешивал за ногу? Или когда я со сломанной челюстью валялся в больнице и месяц есть нормально не мог? В этом моя вина? Если нет, то просвети меня — в чем. Я других прегрешений перед ним за собой что-то не замечал!

— Не замечал? А ты, я смотрю, вообще нихера не замечаешь! Может, это твоя проблема, Идзаки? Твой махровый эгоизм?

— Тамао, погоди, — вдруг сказал Токио, не сводивший с Идзаки хмурого взгляда. — Кажется, он действительно не въезжает.

— Да, блядь, я не въезжаю! Я понять не могу, с какой стати ты на меня набросился! И остальные вчера как сговорились — хором ныли, чтобы я его не трогал! Выходит, Токаджи мне так оригинально отомстил? Охуеть, а за что? Что я ему сделал — специально переехал любимую кошку-фамильяра? Оскорбил троюродную бабушку, и та лишила его наследства? Телку увел? Или обидел в прошлой жизни? Что?!

Серидзава, открывший было рот, молча захлопнул его. Они с Токио переглянулись. Идзаки, которого уже начало потряхивать, схватил со стола бутылку пива и с жадностью присосался к горлышку.

— Он ведь был тогда укуренный в хлам, — без особой, впрочем, уверенности в голосе пробормотал Токио. — Он может элементарно не помнить, Тамао.

— Когда — тогда?! Да хватит вам в гляделки играть!

— М-да, — Серидзава утомленно потер переносицу и вдруг поднялся, — а ведь ты, Токио, прав. Интересное кино... Ладно, Идзаки, допустим, я верю, что ты сейчас не выебываешься. Не помнишь — и черт с тобой, дело, в принципе, прошлое. Хотя… если хочешь, Токио освежит тебе память. Чтобы ты оценил и прочувствовал всю прелесть ситуации. А я пока подышу.

Он взял сигареты, прихватил с собой пиво и вышел, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Идзаки, зарычав, вцепился в собственные волосы.

— Значит, вы все, придурки, в курсе какой-то херни, о которой я и понятия не имею, — глухо сказал он. — И Чута с Миками, и Маки. И ваша сладкая троица. Как же это бесит. И ведь ни одна сука до вчерашнего вечера даже ни о чем не заикнулась! Партизаны, бля!

— Ну, — Токио похлопал его по спине, — так обычно и бывает, Шун. Но, знаешь, ни слова неправды Тамао тебе не сказал. Ты помнишь вашу с Юджи последнюю драку?

— Ты только идиота из меня не делай, — поднимая взгляд, процедил Идзаки. — Представь себе, помню. На четвертом курсе универа, на пьянке в честь дня святого Валентина. Ты, кстати, тоже там был. И челюсть Токаджи сломал мне именно тогда. Ну, и что? Подрались и подрались. В чем тут криминал?

С веранды донесся невеселый смешок Серидзавы. Токио покачал головой.

— В деталях, — просто ответил он, и у Идзаки внутри что-то екнуло. — Во-первых, ты тогда его действительно спровоцировал. Да, драку начал Токаджи, но ты весь вечер ему прохода не давал. В прямом смысле — отирался рядом, девчонок он него отгонял, старался все время прикоснуться, будто ненароком… Даже пиво ему приносил.

— Короче, всячески совращал, — фыркнул Идзаки и едва не выронил бутылку, когда Тацукава согласно кивнул. — Что, правда?!

— Все-таки не помнишь, — со вздохом констатировал Токио. — Правда, Шун, правда. И самое несмешное, что Юджи на тебя, ужратого и накуренного, в итоге повелся — ты ведь умеешь быть убедительным, когда захочешь. Он отвел тебя в сторону и попытался поцеловать. И ты сначала позволил, а потом…

— Устроил очередное шоу, — подал голос Серидзава.

— В общем, да. Оттолкнул его, поднял на смех, выставил в глазах всего курса озабоченным идиотом, ну, Токаджи и сорвался. Двинул тебе первым, ты, разумеется, ответил, и понеслось. Скажешь, обычная драка? Но вы, идиоты, сцепились не абы где, вы подрались на территории кампуса. Это — во-вторых. Раздолбали, кстати, какие-то раритетные витражи позапрошлого века, стоившие пару миллионов. В-третьих, декану, который по глупости влез, тоже неслабо прилетело. Но главное, Юджи отправил в больницу со сломанной челюстью и сотрясением мозга не простого студента Идзаки Шуна. А сына председателя попечительского совета и главного спонсора универа. Улавливаешь разницу?

Идзаки моргнул. В голове забрезжили смутные пока догадки.

— Токио, но это же абсурд. Матушке всегда было пофиг, где мне били морду — в универе или за его оградой. Подставился — так тебе и надо, огреб — значит, сам дурак. Она из-за моих драк вообще не парилась! И подумаешь, сотрясение, в первый раз, что ли?

— Идзаки-сан, может, и не парилась. А вот в деканате после этого ЧП слегка… скажем так, запаниковали. И решили во избежание неприятных последствий принять превентивные меры. А нет человека — нет и проблемы.

— Опять не понял.

— Не понял он, — со злостью хмыкнул стоявший в дверях Серидзава. — Ладно, подсказка номер два, для особо одаренных: Идзаки, ты Токаджи на вручении дипломов видел?

— А я сам там был? Меня выписали из больницы, и через день я на полгода улетел на стажировку в Штаты! Стоп. Ты хочешь сказать…

— Я хочу сказать, что Токаджи отчислили. По-тихому выперли с последнего курса, за два месяца до выпуска. Выкинули, разумеется, из общаги. И оставили без диплома и возможности получить нормальную работу. А с чего все началось? Тебе, золотой ты наш мальчик, захотелось развлечься.

— Нет, — беззвучно выдохнул оглушенный Идзаки и замотал головой, — нет. Не может быть. Мам бы так не поступила.

— Там и без нее справились, — Серидзава пожал плечами. — Теперь понял, что Юджи сводил с тобой счеты не из-за сбитой кошки? Вы с ним и прежде не очень-то ладили. А после того случая ты для него хуже красной тряпки. Идзаки, Идзаки... Говорю же — ты, везунчик, еще легко отделался… если можешь спокойно сидеть, — негромко добавил он и, выбросив окурок, наконец-то зашел в дом.

— Он же мог просто перевестись, — уложить в голове услышанное никак не получалось, в мозгах была страшная каша, но за эту — единственную здравую — мысль Идзаки держался, как за спасательный круг. — Перевестись и доучиться в другом месте. Мог ведь?

— После исключения? — скептически уточнил Токио. — Он мог только заново поступить на этот же курс, причем, не в столице, а где-нибудь на периферии. Теоретически. Только… Шун, я понимаю, что ты знать не знаешь, сколько стоит учеба в универе. Поверь мне — много. А семья Токаджи, в отличие от твоей, не имеет контрольного пакета акций крупнейшей страховой компании страны. Им пришлось продать дом в городе, чтобы оплатить Юджи обучение, и денег на лишний год у них тупо не было. Поэтому…

— Поэтому ты встретил его там, где встретил, — Серидзава убрал с плиты сковородку, поставил чайник и, вывернув газовый вентиль, щелкнул зажигалкой. — «Белая Лилия», сам знаешь, под контролем Рюсейкай. Я попросил Генджи, тот поговорил с отцом, и Токаджи взяли на работу.

— Взяли охранником в бордель? — глухо переспросил Идзаки, которому уже было так тошно, что хоть волком вой. — Работа мечты, особенно для него. Вопрос прежний — почему мне никто ничего не сказал? Мам бы что-нибудь придумала, по крайней мере, без диплома Токаджи бы не остался.

— Всякая работа хороша, кроме бесплатной, — философски заметил Серидзава. — Диплом он и сам рано или поздно получит, подкопит еще бабла и доучится. Только с чего ты решил, что Юджи охранник? Идзаки, да кто же забивает гвозди микроскопом? А наш Токаджи умный, зря он, что ли, учился четыре года? Он бухгалтер. Причем, отличный бухгалтер — ведет двойную бухгалтерию, проценты шлюшкам начисляет честные, проверок у них сто лет не было, потому что финансово все чисто, придраться не к чему. Аканиши-сан на него не надышится.

— Ну и молодец наш Токаджи, — Идзаки вдруг поднялся на ватные ноги и похлопал себя по карманам, нащупывая сигареты. — Ладно, пойду-ка и я… освежусь. Мне надо… Я не знаю, что мне надо.

Серидзава, сверля его тяжелым взглядом, молча протянул зажигалку. Но Идзаки, выйдя на веранду, так и не закурил — положил пачку на оледенелые перила и, запрокинув голову, всей грудью вдохнул морозный воздух. Вокруг было тихо до звона в ушах. И звезды. Когда он в последний раз смотрел на звезды? В Токио их почти не видно. А здесь они висели так низко, что, казалось, протяни руку — и дотянешься на раз.

… Да что же, сучка, от тебя никак не уйти?..

В глазах внезапно защипало, Идзаки моргнул и зажмурился. В груди что-то ныло, сжималось, мешало дышать. Токаджи, кретин, и это называется использовать шикарную возможность? Ну разве так сводят счеты с человеком, испортившим тебе жизнь? Нет, Токаджи, ты не прав. Его не нежат в постели, как самую большую драгоценность, ему не оставляют на утро анестетик и не целуют, уходя. Ему не включают заботливо кофеварку. Его надо было…

В доме задорно засвистел чайник. Идзаки, вздрогнув, открыл глаза и снова взглянул на густую звездную россыпь. Вот Ковш, над ним Кассиопея, а сбоку — Волосы Вероники. Венера висит там, где ей положено. Никакого парада планет, значит, все дело во вспышках на солнце. Когда же кончится этот день… Где-то вдалеке залаяла собака, поднявшийся промозглый ветер гудел в голых ветках, лез под ворот короткой, не по сезону, куртки. Над головой вдруг засветилось мансардное окно, и половина звезд сразу куда-то пропала, зато ведущую к каналу дорожку стало видно четче. А через минуту за спиной открылась дверь, и на веранду вышел Серидзава с дымящимися кружками в руках.

— Пей чай, — протягивая одну из них Шуну, сказал он. — А то совсем задубеешь и простудишься… Идзаки, хочешь хороший совет?

Идзаки, обхватив кружку замерзшими ладонями, отрицательно покачал головой. Серидзава усмехнулся:

— Ты бы оставил Юджи в покое. Просто забудь обо всем, убеди себя, что ничего не случилось. И живи дальше, как жил. За репутацию крутого парня не беспокойся — Токаджи не из болтливых. Он никому не расскажет. А у этих старых стен, сам знаешь, ушей никогда не было.

Идзаки невесело улыбнулся. Ну да, старые стены…

— Скажешь мне, где он? — вместо ответа спросил он. — Сайюри дала ему неделю отгула, в «Белой Лилии» его нет. Куда он мог уехать?

— А просто подождать ты не можешь, — Серидзава, на секунду замолчав, осторожно сделал глоток. — Одна неделя ничего ведь не изменит, Шун.

— Я понимаю, — согласился Идзаки; горячие бока кружки приятно грели руки, чай пах чем-то сладким, наверное, липой и медом.

— Но ждать не хочешь.

— Не хочу.

— М-да, тяжелый случай... Над советом подумать обещаешь? — Идзаки, помедлив, кивнул. — И то хлеб. Он может быть у бабки в Окато.

— Блядь, где это? Под Сеулом?

— Это деревня на Хоккайдо. Дыра, конечно, еще та, но выбирать им было особо не из чего.

— Ну, хоть не в Корее, — пробормотал Идзаки, поднося, наконец, кружку к губам. — Спасибо, Тамао. Правда, спасибо. Ты напиши мне точный адрес, а я… сейчас допью и поеду.

Серидзава вздохнул.

— И куда ты собрался на ночь глядя? — устало сказал он. — Токио тебе в мансарде уже футон разложил. Поспишь, а утром поедешь, заодно и Генджи захватишь, чтобы он Макисе лишний раз не гонял в такую даль. Договорились? А за тачку не волнуйся, здесь тихо... — за соседским забором вдруг зашлась истошным лаем какая-то псина, ей ответила другая, и Серидзава, дернувшись от неожиданности, вылил на себя остатки чая. — Не считая блядских собак, — сквозь зубы закончил он.

— Тамао, — окликнул его Идзаки, когда Серидзава уже взялся за ручку двери; тот оглянулся, вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Шун все же решился: — Как думаешь, у вас это надолго? Якудза, будущий юрист и продавец креветок. Сколько вы еще продержитесь… втроем?

— Ну, креветки-то все любят, и якудза, и юристы, — фыркнул Серидзава и, перестав ухмыляться, добавил уже серьезней: — Не знаю, Идзаки, я так далеко не заглядываю. Поживем — увидим.

***

Идзаки выспался прекрасно — на тощем футоне, в мансарде с испорченными жучком стенами и таким низким потолком, что даже не получалось выпрямиться в полный рост. Зато — воздух не чета токийскому. Зато наутро — относительный порядок в мыслях, яичница от Тацукавы и бумажка с адресом толстого в заднем кармане джинсов. И, главное, ночью из нижней спальни не донеслось ни единого непристойного звука, за что Идзаки был хозяевам особенно благодарен. До Токио они с Генджи долетели без пробок — несмотря на внезапно поваливший снег, трасса в это воскресное утро оказалась на удивление свободной. Генджи всю дорогу продрых на заднем сидении; Идзаки сдал его, сонного и злого, на руки верного Маки, искренне пообещал не делать больше херни и, оставшись в одиночестве, вытащил айфон.

В Италии сейчас глубокая ночь.

— Привет, мам, — без всяких угрызений совести сказал он. — Спишь?

— Шун?.. Полчетвертого утра! Конечно, сплю! Что случилось?!

— Надо поговорить.

В трубке раздался какой-то шорох, потом донесся тихий хлопок. Мам невнятно выругалась и вздохнула:

— Я вышла из спальни, у Джорджа очень чуткий сон… Рассказывай, ребенок. Кстати, твоя дорогая пропажа нашлась?

— Нашлась. Помнишь, — Идзаки, собираясь с мыслями, потер лоб, — перед самой стажировкой в Нью-Йорке я попал в больницу, ты тогда еще ругалась, что я выбрал неудачный момент?

— Подрался в очередной раз, — она сладко зевнула. — Помню. Но те витражи, конечно, столько не стоили.

— Мам, драку спровоцировал я.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. И?..

— А парня, с которым мы дрались, моего однокурсника, исключили.

На том конце провода повисло молчание. Идзаки перестал дышать.

— Мальчика исключили? — голос мам сделался стальным. — За драку? За два месяца до выпуска? И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас, Идзаки Шун? Три года спустя?

Идзаки, выдохнув, растекся по сидению — таким сильным было облегчение.

— Я сам узнал только вчера. Значит… ты не в курсе?

— Лишний вопрос, Шун. Я разберусь.

— Спа… — начал было он, но в трубке уже шли коротки гудки. Идзаки злорадно хмыкнул — да, их с Токаджи бывшему декану теперь не позавидуешь, — достал из кармана выданный Серидзавой клочок бумаги и принялся забивать в навигатор адрес на Хоккайдо.

***  
На Хоккайдо все завалило снегом. Идзаки припарковался наискосок от нужного дома и заглушил мотор, поражаясь тому, как они с деткой вообще сумели доехать и не увязли ни в одном ебучем сугробе. Навигатор показывал, что в паре километров отсюда есть неплохой спа-отель для любителей горных лыж, но сама Окато действительно оказалась дыра дырой, тут с Серидзавой не поспоришь. Единственная улица, стандартный набор — полицейская будка, круглосуточный магазин, буддийский храм, — и два десятка домов, один беднее другого. Весной, когда сойдет снег, здесь будет совсем тоскливо, но сейчас чистое белое покрывало прятало все изъяны. Яркая белизна слепила до слез. Идзаки нацепил темные очки, присмотрелся и вздохнул: вопреки его опасениям, семейство Токаджи ютилось вовсе не в полуразвалившейся хибаре. Да, домик был маленьким, но не убогим. Теперь оставалось самое трудное — выйти из машины и постучать в эту синюю дверь.

Это было даже труднее, чем представить себе реакцию Токаджи.

Остатки былой решимости таяли на глазах. А может… и не надо ему никуда идти? Он останется в машине, подождет немного — ну не сидит же толстый в доме безвылазно? Рано или поздно тот должен выползти на воздух, тогда Идзаки его и…

Синяя дверь открылась, как по заказу. Первым на заснеженное крыльцо выскочил кот, ободранный и бесхвостый, и прыснул куда-то за дом по протоптанной в снегу дорожке. Следом показались две женщины. Одна из них, судя по сходству, мать Токаджи, одетая в пуховик и шапку с помпоном, ушла вниз по улице в сторону магазина; вторая, совсем пожилая, опираясь на костыль, выкурила на пороге сигарету и, сунув окурок в старую консервную банку, вернулась в дом. Идзаки не сдержал невольной улыбки. Теперь понятно, чей выдающийся рост и ширину кости унаследовал Токаджи. Уж явно не своей миниатюрной матушки.

Кот появился с другой стороны двора. Протрусил к дороге, то и дело отряхивая лапы от снега, запрыгнул на соседский ящик для писем, с комфортом устроился на крышке и принялся вылизываться. Идзаки засмотрелся, отвлекшись на минуту, не больше, а когда снова повернулся к дому, то едва не заорал: рядом с машиной, дымя очередной сигаретой, стояла страшная бабка Токаджи.

— Заходи в дом, — не терпящим возражения тоном сказала она, когда Идзаки, придя в себя, торопливо опустил стекло. — Наши гости снаружи не ждут.

— А…

— Из Токио могут приехать только к нам.

— Понял, — севшим голосом отозвался Идзаки, выбираясь из машины. — Спасибо за приглашение.

Токаджи его точно убьет.

Бабка величественно кивнула и, прихрамывая, первой направилась к дверям. Ее костыль оставлял в утоптанном снегу глубокие четкие отметины.

— Юджи на пробежке, — сообщила она из кухни, пока Идзаки, стараясь особо не глазеть по сторонам, разувался в крохотной прихожей. — Вернется минут через десять. Проходи, садись. Я налью тебе чай. В доме курить нельзя.

Кухня оказалась немногим больше прихожей, и практически всю ее занимала хозяйка. Идзаки втиснулся в закуток между столом и холодильником — наверняка любимое место Токаджи, — и принялся рассматривать детские рисунки, которыми была сплошь увешана единственная свободная от шкафчиков стена.

— Картинки Юджи, — не оглядываясь и гремя посудой, сказала бабка. — Это я, — она указала ложкой на крайний рисунок, — это его отец. А это мать, Аюми.

Помимо семейства мелкий Токаджи еще очень любил изображать котят со щенятами и цветочки. Идзаки, выдавив улыбку, кивнул. Да его смерть даже не будет быстрой... Бабка закончила греметь, поставила на стол чайник, чашку, тарелочку со сливовым повидлом и уселась напротив.

— У нас все по-простому. Чай зеленый. Сливы свои. Пожалуйста, угощайся.

— Благодарю, оба-сама, — пробормотал Идзаки.

Она в ответ только хмыкнула. Следующие пять минут прошли в молчании — Шун считал секунды и честно старался влить в себя хотя бы полчашки чая, а бабка, подперев голову рукой, не сводила с него немигающего взгляда.

— Знаешь, — наконец, задумчиво произнесла она, — однажды я нагадала Юджи роковую блондинку. Это случайно не ты?

Идзаки, который только что сделал глоток, подавился и закашлялся. И, конечно, входная дверь хлопнула именно в этом момент.

— Это не он, ба-чан! — рявкнул из прихожей Токаджи, очевидно, услышавший последнюю фразу бабули, а через секунду возник на пороге — красный от бега, мороза и злости, в черном спортивном костюме и маленькой вязаной шапке. — Идзаки! Какого… черта ты здесь делаешь?!

В кухню Токаджи уже не помещался.

— Твой друг пьет чай, Юджи-кун, — озвучила очевидное бабка.

— И смотрю на рисунки, — вставил Идзаки, решив, что хуже все равно уже не будет, а помирать веселее с музыкой и фейерверком. — Мне нравится, кстати. Привет, Юджи.

— Привет, Шун, — процедил Токаджи, который под бабкиным взглядом взял себя в руки поразительно быстро. — Рад тебя видеть в нашем доме. Пойдем на улицу, покурим.

— Сначала ты пойдешь в душ, Юджи-кун. И не спорь, — прищурившись, добавила она. — К тому же, Шун еще не попробовал сливы.

Токаджи заскрипел зубами, но спорить действительно не стал и исчез где-то в глубине дома. Зашумела вода. Бабка прислонилась затылком к стене с рисунками, закрыла глаза и неожиданно задремала, а Идзаки, вздохнув, придвинул к себе экологически чистое повидло, взял ложку и засек время.

Душ Токаджи принимал ровно две минуты.

***  
— Так какого хера ты приперся?

Курить они, не сговариваясь, отправились к машине Идзаки — а то мало ли. Уже вечерело, небо медленно выцветало, а тени на снегу стали гуще. В домах одно за другим загорались окна, но на улице по-прежнему не было ни души, даже кот куда-то пропал. Токаджи, после купания натянувший старую кенгуруху с капюшоном, в ранних зимних сумерках чем-то неуловимо смахивал на Риндамана, хотя… нет, Риндаман все же выглядел добрее. Идзаки, затягиваясь, пожал плечами.

— Поговорить.

— А потерпеть неделю не мог?

Ожидаемый вопрос.

— Не мог.

— Интересно, — Токаджи мазнул по нему злым взглядом, — чем ты подкупил Серидзаву? У меня, сколько я не пробовал, никогда не получалось.

— Пообещал подумать над одним его советом.

— Да? И каким же?

— Оставить тебя в покое.

— Херово ты подумал, блонди.

— Толстый, — Идзаки бросил недокуренную сигарету в сугроб и сунул озябшие руки в карманы, — во-первых, я не знал, что тебя выгнали из универа. До вчерашнего дня. Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, но это чистая правда. И матушка не знала.

Брови Токаджи поползли вверх.

— Идзаки, — протянул он. — Так ты тащился к черту на рога только для того, чтобы сообщить мне эту охуенную новость? Неслабо же у тебя подгорело. Могу успокоить — знал ты, не знал — плевать я на это хотел. И тогда, и сейчас. Ну, а во-вторых?

Идзаки, покусывая обветренную губу, молча смотрел на него. Токаджи, переступив с ноги на ногу — наверное, подмерз в тонких кедах, — затоптал окурок в снег и внаглую уселся на капот Мазерати.

— И долго ты молчать собираешься? Слушай, я понял, — он вдруг расплылся в широкой издевательской улыбке и дружески хлопнул Шуна по плечу. — Все-таки не помнишь нашу ночь? А ведь я говорил, чтобы ты не догонялся. Но ты не волнуйся, Идзаки, даже ужратый и в отключке ты настоящий секс-монстр. Трудился до самого утра. Трахнуться с тобой было в кайф, я такого от тебя вообще не ожидал.

Щекам моментально сделалось жарко. Токаджи, продолжая ухмыляться, уселся удобнее, раздвинул ноги в стороны, а Идзаки стоял перед ним, как дебил, потел в своей легкой брендовой куртке и не мог выдавить ни звука. Ну почему сказать этой сволочи «толстый, я не знал» было в миллион раз проще, чем «Токаджи, я все знаю»?

К счастью или нет, говорить ничего не пришлось. Юджи догадался и сам, недаром ведь числился в умных. Он вдруг вскинулся, побледнел, зашарил тревожным взглядом по лицу Идзаки... И сияющая довольная морда будто потухла. Стерлась ухмылка, из глаз пропала издевка, ушла вся веселая злость, они стали несчастными и таким обреченными, что у Идзаки екнуло сердце.

— Значит, помнишь. Что ж, — Токаджи отвернулся, — не повезло мне.

— Я… — Идзаки запнулся, перевел дух и с трудом продолжил: — Я камеру включил, пока ты был в душе. Оказывается. Утром посмотрел ролик. А так — нет, нихера не помню, даже как комп на запись ставил. Толстый…

На этом слова закончились. Что тут еще добавить — Токаджи, я все понимаю? Ты от начала и до конца был в своем праве, поэтому кровная месть отменяется? Претензий к тебе больше нет, кстати, спасибо за кофе и анестетик? Бред.

… Кстати, может, хочешь повторить?..

— Блонди… Что. Ты. Творишь?

Идзаки моргнул и в недоумении опустил взгляд на собственную руку, непонятно когда и как оказавшуюся на колене Токаджи. Проклятая конечность словно жила отдельной жизнью — пальцы то сжимались, то расслабленно поглаживали по светлому дениму, и прекратить это беспредел у Шуна почему-то не получалось. Наверное, потому, что колено у толстого было теплым и грело лучше любой печки. Токаджи тоже туда посмотрел, застыв на несколько долгих секунд. И вскочил, с силой отпихивая Идзаки от себя. Уши у него полыхали.

— Значит, так, — пряча глаза, процедил он, — полицейская будка за три квартала отсюда. Можешь пойти и написать заявление. Я даже вину отрицать не стану! Топай, пиши и проваливай нахуй! Ты меня понял, Идзаки? Проваливай!

— Я ничего писать не собираюсь, — едва устояв на ногах, огрызнулся Идзаки. — Я…

— Тогда просто убирайся, — прошипел Токаджи и вдруг, схватив Шуна за грудки, нос к носу притянул к себе. Чужое тело пылало жаром, и у Идзаки на долю секунды даже мелькнула дикая мысль, что его сейчас разложат на капоте, на виду у всей деревни, однако в планы Токаджи страстные злые поцелуи явно не входили. — Это, сука, последнее предупреждение. Никак не можешь наиграться, Идзаки, все тебе мало? И жизнь ни чему тебя не учит, да? Найди себе другой объект для развлечений! А мне твои игры уже в печени сидят! Еще раз увижу рядом с собой — пожалеешь. Ты очень пожалеешь, понял? Понял?!

Идзаки сглотнул, чувствуя, как голова начинает неслабо кружиться, а в паху собирается томная сладкая тяжесть. От близости Токаджи, от его непритворной ярости вело похлеще, чем от той проклятой записи. Поцелуя хотелось до одури. Всего остального тоже хотелось. И очень сильно. И только с Токаджи. И прямо сейчас.

— У тебя стоит, толстый, — тихо сказал Идзаки ему в губы. — И сюда идет Аюми-сан.

Токаджи замер, и его пальцы медленно разжались. Он, не отводя взгляда, отступил на шаг, одернул на Идзаки задравшуюся куртку и, повторив бесцветным голосом:

— Я тебя предупредил. Полезешь ко мне снова — не жалуйся, — пошел навстречу спешащей к ним матери.

Аюми-сан, улыбаясь, помахала Идзаки рукой. Шун махнул в ответ, благоразумно отступив за машину — не у всех тут куртки были нужной длины.

— Ты пригласил друга на ужин, Юджи? — весело спросила Аюми-сан.

— Ему пора ехать, — Токаджи, забирая у нее пакеты, даже не соизволил оглянуться. — Иначе он вообще не выберется отсюда.

Идзаки смотрел им вслед, пока за ними не закрылась синяя дверь. Потом забрался в машину, стуча зубами от внезапно пробравшего холода, врубил печку на полную и со вздохом поправил вставший член. Хотел поговорить, не откладывая? Вот и поговорили. А дальше что? Прислушаться к хорошему совету Серидзавы? Что ж, время подумать над ним у Шуна имелось. Со стороны гор наползали тяжелые лиловые облака, но умница-Венера по-прежнему висела там, где ей положено. Идзаки прищурился на темнеющее небо, в последний раз оглянулся на светящееся окно кухни Токаджи и тронулся с места.

Прислушаться к совету Серидзавы? Да нихера.

***  
Детку все-таки пришлось спасать.

Местная погода оказалась такой же непредсказуемой и мерзкой, как кое-чей характер. Ничего не предвещало, но не успел Идзаки выехать из деревни, как вдруг начался самый настоящий буран — замело, закружило белым так, что не справлялись ни дворники, ни фары дальнего света. В итоге Шун свернул не туда, детка тут же начала буксовать, а через две минуты мучений ее повело юзом, и она намертво завязла в сугробе. Идзаки, по колено в снегу выбираясь на дорогу, не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Спрашивать у мироздания, какая сволочь сглазила, даже не было смысла.

К счастью, до того самого спа-отеля действительно было рукой подать. На местной стоянке обнаружился эвакуатор — должно быть, столичные тачки в окрестных сугробах застревали регулярно. Идзаки объяснил хозяину, где именно бросил машину, оплатил спасательную экспедицию и… вдруг понял, что никуда уже сегодня не поедет. В конце концов, снаружи жуткая метель, а он замерз, как собака. А здесь и неплохой онсэн, и уютный лобби-бар, и самое настоящее чудо — свободный в пик сезона номер. Кстати, о баре — Идзаки, недолго думая, в первую очередь отправился именно туда. Горячая ванна может и подождать, а крах надежд, пусть и призрачных, срочно требовалось залить.

***  
Его несостоявшееся личное счастье мелькнуло в дверях на третьей по счету стопке саке. Идзаки сначала решил, что это глюк — делать Токаджи в такое время и в таком месте было абсолютно нечего. Бармен прибавил в телевизоре звук — как раз передавали метеосводку на завтра, — Идзаки на миг отвлекся, а когда снова посмотрел в ту сторону, толстого там не было и в помине. Не было его и возле барной стойки. Идзаки с тайной надеждой огляделся, но и среди отдыхающих Токаджи тоже не нашлось. Надо же, померещилось… Дожил, твою мать.

Настроение испортилось окончательно. Выпивка больше не лезла, Идзаки отодвинул от себя почти полную стопку, а когда поднял голову, его неуловимый глюк уже сидел напротив. Внук своей бабули, бля. Волосы торчком, взгляд неприятный, на плечах, поблескивая, дотаивают самые стойкие снежинки... Во рту сразу пересохло, Идзаки схватил стопку и одним глотком расправился с саке.

— Все-таки застрял, — Токаджи придвинул к себе пепельницу и закурил. — Я так и думал. У Мазерати для здешних сугробов клиренс не тот.

— А ты, значит, не застрял, — ляпнул Идзаки первое, что пришло на ум.

— А я на своих двоих. Я же местный, блонди, все тропинки здесь знаю.

— Толстый, — Шун облокотился на стол и вытащил из чужой пачки сигарету, — моя очередь спрашивать, какого хера ты здесь делаешь, после всех твоих угроз и обещаний. У тебя, ко всему прочему, раздвоение личности? Или ты за тачку беспокоился?

— Я понять хочу, — Токаджи, понизив голос, выпустил дым и тоже наклонился вперед, — что тебе от меня надо, Идзаки. На самом деле хочу. Ты мазохист? Тебя скука заела, и ты до меня доебываешься, просто чтобы развлечься? Или причина в чем-то другом? Может, объяснишь мне, пока действительно не дошло до беды?

Идзаки криво усмехнулся и щелкнул зажигалкой. И объяснит — почему бы и нет?

— Да ничего мне не надо, — глядя на мокрые, слипшиеся иголками ресницы Юджи, сказал он. — Могу не видеть тебя месяцами и даже ни разу не вспомню о тебе, веришь? А потом увижу — и все, будто небо на голову падает. Переклинивает так, что жизнь не в радость, не дышится мне, блядь, пока тебя не достану. И сделать с этим нихера не получается. Я тебе объяснил?

— Походу, зря я перевелся в ваш универ, — после паузы отозвался Токаджи.

— Абсолютно.

— Но выход есть — тупо не попадаться друг другу на глаза.

— Угу.

Токаджи хмыкнул, отвернулся и с интересом уставился в телевизор, постукивая пальцами по столу и время от времени поднося к губам сигарету. Идзаки тоже курил и в упор смотрел на него. Красивый, сволочь, даже мокрый и растрепанный — все равно красивый. В паху нещадно ломило, еще немного — и стояк будет таким, что спокойно, не позорясь, встать из-за стола уже не удастся.

— Хочешь, поднимемся в номер? — спросил он еле слышно.

Пальцы Юджи замерли.

— Тебе снова приспичило просто трахнуться? — отведя, наконец, взгляд от экрана, с тихой угрозой уточнил он. — И опять по принципу — перепихнулись и разбежались? Так, блонди?

Шун молчал.

— Идзаки?

— Я не знаю.

— Не знаешь? — Токаджи подался вперед. — А ничего другого и не будет, золотой мальчик. Ты — это ты, а я — это я. Ты понимаешь, что нихера у нас с тобой не получится?

Идзаки глубоко вздохнул, вдруг вспомнил спокойные, усталые глаза Серидзавы и пожал плечами.

Совет Тамао дал херовый. Но к другим его словам все-таки стоило прислушаться.

— Может быть, толстый, — ответил он. — А может, и нет. Я так далеко не заглядываю. Поживем — увидим. Ты идешь?

Вместо ответа Токаджи поднялся и молча протянул ему руку. А на следующий день — и это уже становилось какой-то долбаной традицией — Идзаки проснулся один в пустой постели. Похмелье, зимнее солнце в зените, обертки от гондонов на полу, тюбик анестетика в ванной, записка — в общем, все, как обычно, ничего нового.

Кроме одного. Этим утром на клочке бумаги знакомым корявым почерком было написано «Я позвоню».

***  
Некоторое время спустя

— Вот Ковш, над ним Кассиопея, а сбоку — Волосы Вероники…

— Что ты там бормочешь? — натянуто спросил Токаджи.

На Шуна он не смотрел. Идзаки с удовольствием затянулся, задержал сладкий дым в легких и, выдохнув, передал самокрутку Токио. Сегодня можно и расслабиться — сложный проект они успешно сдали, не грех и отметить, как следует.

— Звездами любуюсь, толстый. Представляешь, все в порядке, все на месте, никакого парада планет.

— Ну, любуйся, — разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, процедил тот.

— Юджи, постой, — Идзаки схватил его за плечо и понизил голос: — Насчет того, что ты мне сегодня сказал…

— Просто забудь! — рявкнул Токаджи, сбрасывая его руку. — Забудь, блонди!

— … я тебя тоже.

— Я поражаюсь, — не открывая глаз, вдруг сказал дремавший в гамаке Генджи. — Вы столько лет вместе и только сегодня друг другу признались? Ну вы и придурки. Все же сразу было понятно. Кстати, бросьте кто-нибудь пива.

Серидзава, колдовавший у мангала, достал банку из упаковки и, поймав взгляд Идзаки, молча улыбнулся.

~fin.


End file.
